Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie
Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie is a 2019 American live-action/animated comedy film directed by Bill Condon. It is the third feature-length live-action/animation hybrid film to feature Disney characters, after Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), Space Jam (1996) and Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003). The plot follows Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Chip 'n Dale, Pluto, Pete and Goofy (both voiced by Bret Iwan, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer, Russi Taylor, Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton and Jim Cummings) as they help aspiring Pierrick David. with guest stars Toc Toc Toc, 1, 2, 3... Géant and Salmigondis. Plot The film starts but that night, Hans and Mrs. Toad kidnaps Princess Fiona from her bed and takes her away to her New York City The film opens with a parody of The Godfather, at the wedding reception of Lou Pickles and his new wife, Lulu. A mother-child dance during the reception saddens Pierrick David, who realizes that he has lived most of his life without his Jean-Marc, who died of a sudden illness shortly after he was born. His Crinoline, shares Pierrick's loneliness. Pierrick' Mother, is summoned to Walt Disney Worlds, a Disney amusement park in Orlando, Florida, intercepted by Perfecto Prep, Pancho Vanilla, Percival C. McLeach, Jasper and Horace attack Hans and Mrs. Toad. Run away Princess Fiona and fatally injures Hans and Mrs. Toad. Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrives on the scene. Pierrick, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia and Musette all their parents travel to Orlando, Florida to take a vacation at the park. Vanessa, the cold-hearted, child-hating head of Walt Disney Worlds, yearns to be the president of the entire Disney franchise and its parent company, Downtown Disney House of Blues Meeting Mickey and the Friend Before falling asleep After the band has departed and the Samuel, Alexis, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia and Musette in bed, Pierrick and Jade spend the evening on a nearby rooftop and talk, while the Samuel, Alexis, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia and Musette listen at a windowsill The subject of their conversation is the question of whether Jade may stay and marry Pierrick David. Meanwhile, a group of "lemon" led by Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp and Perfecto Prep an unknown mastermind owns the largest untapped oil reserves in the world. They secretly plot to secure their oil profits by using a weapon disguised as a television camera to ignite the Disney's Worlds; at a Magic Kingdom. The next day, Pierrick David goes to return the wallet. Jade finds her eating breakfast with the Wallet Family, the family whose wallet was stolen, where he discovers that the couple is planning to take Pierrick David in. Time to go Magic Kingdom Park Pierrick David tricks Jade into leaving by pretending to be sick. After escaping an ambush with Perfecto Prep. Pierrick David and Jade decides to escape. Princess Beauty, astonished to be in the Cinderella Castle, inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Clara's heads. The Princess Beauty Meet Clara's are surprised to see that they are entirely alike in appearance. The Clara tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then go to bed early. So, when looking at the Ballerina in the mirror and realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the Ballerina reassures the beggar saying that to rule that requires only Clara things: "What a splendid idea, good thing I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true Clara with his real Kiss. The Princess Beauty and Clara, disguised as a beggar, down the window, Promotional event in Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade Dancing and Singing, Pancho Vanilla a bandit robs a bank in Prince Eric's Castle, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Ariel is following him, with intent to return the money. He challenges Pancho to a duel, and during the duel Ariel is able to return the money by going past him over and over again. He brings the money back to the bank, and enrage Pancho shoots his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Pancho Vanilla and passes his information to an unsuspecting Ariel before being captured and subsequently escape Money. As a result, Chip 'n' Dale mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. In Epcot, the Pierrick, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, Clara, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia and Musette sees a couple of Weasels trying to steal a Chicken from The Queen of Hearts and her two children, saying it is for the king. But the Pierrick David in disguise orders them to return the chicken. The Weasels throw a pumpkin over him for a crown and leave, not believing he is the true Pierrick David, Percival C. McLeach a bandit robs a bank in The Cave of Wonders, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Aladdin and Jasmine is following him, with intent to return the lamp. He challenges Percival C. McLeach to a duel, and during the duel Aladdin and Jasmine is able to return the lamp by going past him over and over again. He brings the lamp back to the bank, and enrage Percival C. McLeach shoots his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Percival C. McLeach and passes his information to an unsuspecting Aladdin and Jasmine before being captured and subsequently escape Lamp. As a result, Pooh mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. Meanwhile Night Epcot a disguised Djingo, Hercule and Baragouin infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Perfecto Prep, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Sushi Djingo, Hercule and Baragouin eat Wasabi. Disney's Hollywood Studio, Mickey and the Friend help a still-oblivious Samuel, Alexis, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia and Musette evade Perfecto Prep; Pierrick, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, and Clara, but is dismayed upon learning about how minor his role is and tries to Perfecto Prep his way into more time in the limelight. At the Ice Skating rink, Mickey is filming another pilot (Anna, Elsa and Pierrick) while Anna and Elsa skates with Pierrick, turning out to be a disaster with several accidents. The gang watches the filming, believing Pierrick is making a fool of himself. Jasper and Horace a bandit robs a the Snowgies in Arendelle, and returns to his hideout in an hurry so he can see how much he got. However Anna and Elsa in Arendelle, is following him, with intent to return the puppies. He challenges Jasper and Horace to a duel, and during the duel Anna and Elsa is able to return the Snowgies by going past him over and over again. He brings the Snowgies back to the Arendelle, and enrage Marshmallow Attack Jasper and Horace his feet. however, Perfecto Prep is cornered by Jasper and Horace and passes his information to an unsuspecting Anna and Elsa before being captured and subsequently escape Snowgies. As a result, Mike and Sulley mistake Pierrick David as their American contact. Meanwhile Night Disney's Hollywood Studio a disguised Pierrick David infiltrates the criminals' meeting and discovers Zündapp's plan. Perfecto Prep, meanwhile, use their weapon on most of the Fantasmic. With the Allinol fuel under suspicion, Axlerod suspends its use for the in Disney's Animal Kingdom; this, Pierrick David blows his cover and is captured along with Perfecto Prep. Rendered unconscious, Pierrick David with Perfecto Prep, Meanwhile, Princess Beauty discovers Samuel Ricard's ransom note, and attempts to meet Samuel Ricard's demands, escorted by Miss Emily. Princess Fiona then meets with Samuel Ricard, initially oblivious that he had ransomed Pierrick. Samuel Ricard, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Princess Fiona was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Pierrick back freely. while Prince Shrek is alerted of his princess's situation and rushes back to America to find her. However, the Hans and Mrs. Toad manage to kidnap again Princess Fiona. While the royal ball begins, several of Pierrick's friends band together to free the trio, creating a Casey Junior from Dumbo, which breaks through the castle's defences so Pierrick can prevent Hans from kissing Princess Fiona. He is too late to stop them; Pierrick, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, Clara, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Musette, Pancho Vanilla, Percival C. McLeach, Jasper and Horace and Disney Characters later help Princess Fiona escape and the Hans and Mrs. Toad are caught, with the riches being recovered, proving that Princess Fiona is innocent all along, but Hans and Mrs. Toad have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the castle is set on fire. As Hans and Mrs. Toad end up stuck on Casey Junior which goes off out of control, Pierrick, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, Clara, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Musette, Pancho Vanilla, Percival C. McLeach, Jasper and Horace and Disney Characters manage to get Princess Beauty to the roof just as Prince Shrek arrives in his helicopter. Princess Fiona is saved, but Prince Daring is unable to reach Pierrick, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring, Clara, Jade, Samuel, Alexis, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Crinoline, Djingo, Hercule, Baragouin, Liliwatt, Rose, Olivo, Mouline, Blou, Mosa, Youï, Alia, Musette, Pancho Vanilla, Percival C. McLeach, Jasper and Horace and Disney Characters in time before the castle collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Princess Fiona. Perfecto Prep is defeated. Pierrick confesses to Princess Beauty and Prince Daring that he loves her for her kindness and courage, Princess Beauty, Prince Daring and Jade arrives at the church after having been thrown out of the wedding car hours earlier and professes her love to Pierrick. Pierrick and Jade fall in love and get married upon returning to Canada. is adopted by the David family. Pierrick gets Jade as a new mother, and Mickey and the Friend. The film ends with a cake fight between the characters and their families. Characters by movie/TV show The main characters as the Pierrick in Walt Disney Worlds: The Movie staff. *Classic Disney cartoons and comic books: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Gus Goose, Pete, Ludwig Von Drake, Clara Cluck, Max Goof, Chip 'n Dale, Scrooge McDuck, Grandma Duck, Moby Duck, The Phantom Blot, Mortimer Mouse, April, May, and June, Humphrey the Bear, Ranger, J. Audubon Woodlore, Brownstone National Park Bears, Pluto's Good and Bad Consciences, Chief O'Hara, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, flowers and the boy and girl tree from Flowers and Trees, the Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood, Santa Claus, Reindeer, Hobo Cookie, Judge Cookie, the Skeleton Dancers, a Merry Dwarf, a Lamp from The Whoopee Party, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ferdinand the Bull, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Professor Owl, Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom, Paul Bunyan, Babe the Big Blue Ox, Dinah the Dachshund, Louie the Mountain Lion, Salty the Seal, a Rooster, a Hen, the Violin Girl, and Saxophone Boy from Music Land, Julius and Dr. Frankenollie, from Runaway Brain, the Black Robot from Mars and Beyond, and various Black-and-White Characters *Looney Tunes cartoons: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety Bird, Hubie and Bertie, Marvin the Martian, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester and Yosemite Sam (Pancho Vanilla) *Mickey Mouse Works: Baby Shelby, Mrs. Turtle, Magical Mouse, and his gloves from Pluto's Magic Paws, Hairy Manilow (aka Goofy's rock star hair) from How to Be a Rock Star, the Turkey from Turkey Catchers, the three kittens from Pluto's Kittens, the Abominable Snowman from Donald on Ice, the Goat Man from Mickey and the Goat Man, and the two aliens from How to Camp *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, the Evil Queen, the Vultures, the Forest Animals, the Magic Mirror, and The Huntsman *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, the Blue Fairy, Figaro, Cleo, Monstro, John Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, Lampwick, Stromboli, The Coachman, and the Donkey Boys *Fantasia: Magic Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, the Hippos, Ben Ali Gator, the Alligators, Madame Upanova, the Ostriches, Chernabog, Yen Sid, Hop Lo, the Mushrooms, the Cupids, one of the Centaurettes, Bacchus, Jacchus, and the Bald Mountain Ghosts *The Reluctant Dragon: The Reluctant Dragon, Sir Giles, and the Boy *Dumbo: Dumbo, Timothy Mouse, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Mr. Stork, Casey Junior, The Clowns, the Ringmaster, Elephant Matriarch, the Elephants, and the Pink Elephants *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Miss Bunny, Ronno, Faline, and a Chipmunk *Saludos Amigos: José Carioca and Pedro the Plane *The Three Caballeros: Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird, The Flying Gauchito, and Burrito *Make Mine Music: Peter, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat, Sasha, Willie the Whale, the Seagulls, and Casey *Song of the South: Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Mr. Bluebird *Fun and Fancy Free: Willie the Giant, Bongo, and Lulubelle *Melody Time: Pecos Bill, Widowmaker, Slue-Foot Sue, Bumble Boogie, Johnny Appleseed, Johnny's angel, Little Toot, and Big Toot *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Mr. Toad, Water Rat, Mole, Angus MacBadger and Weasels *Cinderella: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, the Birds, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella, Lucifer, the mice, Major (in human form), Fairy Godmother, the King, the Grand Duke, and Mary *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter, March Hare, Cheshire Cat, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Queen of Hearts, King of Hearts, Dodo, Dormouse, Bill, The Walrus and the Carpenter, Card Soldiers, Caterpillar, Doorknob, Bread-And-Butterflies, Hammer and Pencil Birds, Hedgehog, Curious Oysters, Mome Raths, and Flamingo *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, the Pirate Crew, the Lost Boys, and Tiger Lily *Sleeping Beauty: Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Maleficent, Diablo the Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Hubert, the Squirrels, the Owl, and the Birds *101 Dalmatians: Horace and Jasper Badun *The Sword in the Stone: Wart (King Arthur), Merlin, Archimedes, Mad Madam Mim, and Sir Kay *Mary Poppins: The Penguin Waiters and the Fox *The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Shere Khan, Kaa, the 4 Vultures, the Monkeys, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., and Shanti *The Aristocats: Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Uncle Waldo, Napoleon and Lafayette, Scat Cat, Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, Abigail and Amelia Gabble, Berlioz, Georges Hautecourt, the Alley cats, Roquefort, Billy Bass the Russian Cat, Shun Gon the Chinese Cat, Hit Cat the English Cat, and Peppo the Italian Cat *Bedknobs and Broomsticks: King Leonidas, the Secretary Bird, and the Rhino Soccer Player *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Alan-A-Dale, the Rhino Guards, Trigger, Nutsy, Captain Crocodile, King Richard, Toby Turtle, Skippy Bunny, Sis Bunny, Tagalong, and Mother Rabbit *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Christopher Robin, Owl, and Gopher *Pete's Dragon: Elliott *The Fox and the Hound: Tod, Copper, Chief, Widow Tweed, and Amos Slade *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Ursula, Chef Louis, King Triton, Scuttle, Max, and Grimsby *The Rescuers Down Under: Percival McLeach *Beauty and the Beast: the Beast/Prince, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston, LeFou, Fifi, the Bimbettes, Maurice, and the Villagers/Gaston's buddies *Aladdin: Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Rajah, The Magic Carpet, Jafar, Iago, the Sultan, the Cave of Wonders Tiger Head, and the two hungry children *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Mufasa, Sarabi, Rafiki, Zazu, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and the Wildebeests *Thumbelina: Mrs. Toad, Mozo, Gringo, Grundel Toad and Berkeley Beetle *Pocahontas: Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Grandmother Willow, Wiggins, and Chief Powhatan *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Clopin *Mulan: Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, The Emperor of China, Fa Zhou, Fa Li, Grandma Fa, Shan Yu, and Chi-Fu *Fantasia 2000: The Steadfast Tin Soldier, and the Ballerina *The Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts, the Hatbox Ghost, Madame Leota, the Executioner, and Emily the Bleeding Bride *Journey Into Imagination With Figment: Figment *Contemporary real world: Mr. T *Shrek 2: Shrek and Fiona *The Princess and the Frog: Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray and Louis *Tangled: Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Frozen: Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Marshmallow and Hans *The Nutcracker and the Four Realms: Clara Cast Live-action actors *Pierrick David as Himself *Samuel Ricard as Himself *Jade Desormiers-Ravary as Himself *Tristan David as Himself *Nathalie Belle-Isle as Himself *Alex Létourmeau as Himself *Hugh Laurie as Perfecto Prep *Steve Carell as Police *Carly Rae Jepsen as Princess Beauty *Mackenzie Foy as Clara *Christopher Lloyd as Dr.Jean Clude Zündapp *Marabina Jaimes as Miss Emily *Emily Blunt as Vanessa *Ashley Tisdale as Dusty Tails *Dan Stevens as Prince Daring *Marie-Christine Lê-Huu as Alia *Frédéric Bélanger as Youï *Caroline Lavigne as Musette *Mirianne Brûlé as Rose *Marilyn Castonguay as Mouline *Sébastien René as Blou *Isabelle Giroux as Crinoline, la ballerine *Danny Gilmore as Djingo, le cowboy *Maxime Allard as Hercule, le sauveteur d'élite *Pierre-Michel Le Breton as Baragouin, le toutou monstre *Eve Landry as Liliwatt, la sorcière Voice cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto and Weasels no.1 *Jonah Bobo as Tod *Harrison Fahn as Copper *Kat Cressida as Alice *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Robby Benson as Beast *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella and Princess Aurora *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and The Queen of Hearts *Paul Kandel as Clopin, Alarm and Dr. Frankenollie *Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Kaa, Pete, Julius, Grundel and Weasels no.2 *Travis Oates as Piglet *Wyatt Hall as Roo *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit and Weasels no.3 *Craig Ferguson as Owl *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Jeff Bennett as White Rabbit, Amos Slade (singing), Percival C. McLeach, March Hare, Jasper, Mr. Toad and Weasels no.4 *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jonathan Groff as Kristoff *Josh Gad as Olaf *Paul Briggs as Marshmallow *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Kristin Chenoweth as Ballerina *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider and Tin Soldier *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket and Weasels no.5 *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Bruno Campos as Naveen *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Steven Wright as Pumbaa *Rob Paulsen as Timon and Jaq *Frank Welker as Chicken and Roxy dog *Maurice LaMarche as Horace, Pancho Vanilla, bad-boy spider and Weasels no.6 *Corey Burton as Dale, Captain Hook, Water Rat, Mole, Angus MacBadger, Gus and Weasels no.7 *Mike Myers as Shrek *Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona *Will Ryan as Willie the Giant *Neil Ross as Cooking *Martin Short as Weasels no.8 *Tim Curry as Weasels no.9 *Santino Fontana as Hans *Charo as Mrs Toad Category:Live-Action films Category:Disney animated films Category:2019 films